the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/A Hizzy Story~
Credit to the plot idea to Haley! ' '''1:16 AM: I can't believe I got this done! Whew, I did it! ' '''Enjoy, everyone! Love you, Wife <333 That morning, it was raining. I watched the drops roll down the window of Haley's car, barely listening to the music, as me and my best friend talked about the night before. "Like I said, they deserved what happened," "Haley," I turned to her. "You set the building on fire." She shrugged. "You were there, Izzy. You saw what they were doing. They were theives, all of them. They deserved to burn." I saw her hands tighten around the steering wheel. "People call the police on theives, they don't create fires," I sighed. "Look, Haley, I just don't want something to happen. Your powers...they scare me sometimes." "You think I don't know that?! You do this everytime I use my powers." Haley pulled us into the school's parking lot and stopped the car. However, neither of us left. She looked at me, and sighed. "Look, Izzy. I'm sorry. But you know I can't control my powers...not when I'm angry...I was only trying to do a good thing." I gave her a smile. "I know. Besides...nobody died, right?" She smirked. "Nope." But I knew it wasn't that easy. Haley had been struggling with her powers ever since she discovered them when we were in the 5th grade, and since then, it's just been a long and slippery slope of oncoming darkness. Did she think I couldn't see her pleasure when the fire engulfed that building? But I couldn't tell her about these things. I wasn't afraid of being hurt, I was afraid of losing a friend. Especially since, as it stands, it was Haley and I against the world, in part because of her dangerous reputation keeping others at bay...and she was a friend I wasn't about to give up, powers or no powers. We finally left the car and walked into the school. There was nothing really going on except for people talking at their lockers. When they noticed Haley and I - but more specifically Haley- they went quiet or looked away or shuffled to the side in fear. Haley laughed under her breath. "They're ridiculous," Stopping at her locker, we talked for a bit before a few kids walked up to us. We turned to them. "Yes?" Haley asked, clearly annoyed. One of them looked about to laugh. "We were just wondering...Matt's having a party on Friday, and he wanted to see if you two wanted to come." I saw her hand curl into a tiny fist, held behind her locker so the others didn't see. "Why should we?" "It'll be fun," They shrugged. "Just think about it." We were handed invites and the group left. I looked at Haley. "Could be kind of interesting," "Yeah, we'll go." There was a strange look on her face...I knew that look. "You're not going to use your powers...are you?" I whispered. She laughed, closed her locker, and walked off. I sighed and ran after her. ---- Friday night. Haley and I were on our way to the party, both of us dressed in sweats. We had agreed that if we were to go, we'd go on our own terms. To heck with social customs. "So...tonight should be fun," she laughed. It was a dark laugh, which worried me. I nodded. "But...promise you'll try not to use your powers within five minutes of arriving?" "Can I wait six minutes, then?" "Haley..." "I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Sighing, I said, "Okay." The rest of the drive was just us talking and laughing. Part of me wished we would just keep...driving. Just so this wouldn't need to end. Strange, I know...but I've been feeling these things a lot lately. Whatever, I just liked talking to my friend. Reaching the party, we left the car and walked up to the door. I took a breath and went inside. The room was filled with smoke, blinding lights, and it smelled of beer. Oh, this would be fun... My head was already starting to hurt within the first minute. Someone offered Haley and I some drinks. We declined, then she muttered, "I'd love to see how these drunk morons would react if the beer got just a little...hotter..." "Please don't light any drinks on fire." "We'll see." Things were tolerable for about an hour, where Haley and I were content to just stand back and watch the rest of our classmates make fools out of themselves. But then the alcohol seemed to start working a little too well, and before we knew it, it was chaos. First there were insults. Then there were fists flying. And then suddenly unopened beer bottles were being thrown at the walls...and people. I looked at Haley. "We should go." She was grinning, however. "This is entertaining. And I didn't even do anything." Suddenly, because we spoke, someone noticed us. "Hey, let's target those freaks! Come on, everyone! It'll be fun!" He slurred, and suddenly all of his drunken friends started hurling more insults and taunts towards us for no apparent reason. Then the beer bottles went flying... I screamed and hit the floor, trying not to get hit by the shards of glass that rained down on us. Haley stood put, watching the group with cold eyes. "You don't want to keep trying." "What are you going to do about it, freak? Come on! Get us! You know you want to." They were trying to provoke her? Did those idiots want to die? I watched her curl her fists. "You don't want to see what I'm capable of." And suddenly they were booing her. More insults were hurled...and then then a chair. But, the attacker, in their drunken state, missed her. Instead, the chair slammed into me, just as I was trying to pick myself off the ground. I slammed back against the ground, landing on some of the shards. Pain shot through me, and I let out a cry. I tried to get up, but the pain was too much. Haley threw the chair off me and at our attacker. She helped me up, turned to the group, and said, "You really shouldn't have done that." They laughed. "Oh, what are you going to about it?" The building began to shake, enough to snap everyone back to reality just enough for them to get scared. Haley grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the building. We didn't stop running until we were safely across the street. Then she smirked and whispered, "And...fall." The building, on cue, collapsed on itself. Screams erupted and Haley laughed. She turned to me and said, "And there were no survivors." ---- We drove away from the scene as fast as was legal. Haley was still laughing. I felt uncomfortable, deep down inside. I squirmed around a little in my chair. "Umm...Haley, do you really think they're all dead?" "Yeah, possibly. Look, they hurt you, they had to die. That's how it works, Izzy." "And the police?" "Will do what they always do when I cause trouble. Wonder who could have done this, search for evidence, declare the case unsolvable, and go get pie. It'll be okay, trust me. This isn't the first time something happened." No, not it wasn't. But this was the first time she murdered an entire party of people with her powers. "Haley...do you ever think you might take things a little too far sometimes?" She shrugged. "I guess so, but...oh look, cops." We pulled over to let the police cars race past. "Wanna bet where they're headed?" I gave a weak smile. I knew Haley always meant well...and I knew she'd never hurt anybody who she didn't feel deserved it...but I was also terrified of what she'd do next. My best friend? Of course. A crazy sorceress? That too. ---- That Monday morning was news about the incident. I paused my breakfast to watch with full attention. "The police are still trying to figure out the source of the incident. Some of them believe it to be a bomb. As Chief Brown reported, "An entire building collapsing on itself with no signs of a cause is highly unusual. In fact, it's almost downright impossible."" I shook my head. Nothing was impossible with Haley around. "They are still digging through the rubble for the rest of the trapped children, however, the current reports are that, out of the ten children found, none of those ten were alive." Gulping, I quickly changed the channel and finished my breakfast. I guess Haley got her wish. A little while later she picked me up and we drove to school. "Did you see the news this morning?" She nodded and replied, while turning on the radio, "Yeah. Great, huh?" I was about to lecture her again on how it was, in fact, not great, but stopped myself. "I guess so." "I know you're not happy about it, but they got what they deserved for causing you pain." It was hard not to feel good about her devotion for me. It almost made me feel...better about the whole situation. With a smile, I said, "Thanks, Haley." She grinned back at me. I found myself grinning even more back at her. And I had one of those weird feelings again. What was this? We were just friends, and I was just being ridiculous. ---- At school, all day, all anyone could talk about was the party on Friday, and for good reason. "I heard it was a bomb," "No way, it was some sort of explosion from all the alcohol," "Yeah right. I bet it was that Haley chick." We both walked quickly to our lockers, only to hear more snippets of conversations. When we walked by, rather than look away or go silent, they started whispering even more, which wasn't a very good move to make around Haley. And it only got worse. The rumors continued, until we got cornered by a bunch of people at lunch. "Why did you do that, you bitch?" "You're just a freak, we know it was you, give it up!" "You killed my sister!" "Come on, spill, how did you do it?!" I looked at Haley, and she was looking both amused and irritated. "I could show you, but I doubt you'd like it too much." They continued yelling at her, until she said, "How do you even know if we were at that dumb party? We don't do parties. You guys know that. Right? I mean, think about it," She laughed. "We were at the movies seeing that Lego Movie. Right, Izzy?" I nodded. "Yeah, it was good. Remember that part where-" And so we babbled on about the movie we never saw until the crowd dispersed. Then we broke out laughing. "Suckers," "Still, they're getting suspicious." "Yeah, and I'm getting stronger." "So...maybe we really should go see that movie, then." "You want to?" She asked. "Okay. Let's go tonight." Like a date? Yes, yes it was. ---- We left the movie, still laughing and making jokes as we were the whole time. "That was fun," She put her arm around me. "And no idiots hasseling us for once," I wasn't sure if I blushed or not, but I sure smiled. "I know." Because it was time to admit it to myself. I was in love with my best friend. ---- Driving home that night after spending some time eating and looking around in some stores, we continued talking and laughing until something happened that caught our eye. An armed robbery at a jewlery store. Haley cursed, slammed the breaks, and burst out of the car. Frantically, I unbuckled myself and followed her. She ran towards the robber, then stopped, just seeing that he had buddies. About six of them in total, all with guns. And they noticed us. "Hey, get those stupid kids!" She lifted her hand, and suddenly, the man...exploded. The man literally exploded, as if there were a bomb underneath his feet. Haley stared at her hands in shock, while I nearly fainted. The robbers all flipped out, dropped the loot, and escaped. She snapped back, and pulled me back into the car. Haley jumped inside and started racing after them at full speed. "Oh no they don't." "H-Haley, what are you going to-" "I don't know. Let's see what happens." "Did you know that you could-" "I did not." We caught up to them and Haley ran out of the car again, telling me to stay put. "Hey, you bastards. Time to die." Her eyes started to glow, and the ground started to shake- making me get tossed around in the car and almost getting me knocked out- and then the ground opened up beneath them. The robbers fell into the crack, screaming all the way down. When they were all gone, the ground fixed itself up. She looked breathless. "Whew. That takes care of that." And she slid back into the car. "You okay, Izzy?" Weakly, I nodded. "I'm alright." She drove me home and I said good night, then scrambled in my room, just to end up staring at the ceiling, trying my best not to sleep, because I'd know I'd have a nightmare. ---- About a month passed since the robbery incident, and Haley's powers continued getting stronger and scarier. One day, there was a bully beating up a little kid. She moved her hand, and suddenly the bully was disintigrated. Poof, gone, just like that. In the car one day, she told me, "I'm getting sick of this planet. Too many jerks. Too many people need to die." I asked her what she meant, and she said, "I'm going to end it all." Now, that could mean either two things- suicide, or an apocalypse. "Haley?" She looked at me. "Yes?" "...Please don't do whatever you're planning to do. And I mean it...don't do it." "It's not your choice, Izzy. It's mine. And tomorrow night...I'm going to do it." ---- It was that night. She texted me at around seven pm to meet her at her house. I made my way over there immediately, terrified of what was about to happen. When I got there, she was standing on the roof. "You made it!" She shouted. "Get up here." Oh crap, I thought. Her house was two stories tall. This was not going to be good. But I listened to her and climbed up to her roof through the window in her house. Now, being on the roof wasn't the problem. We used to sit on this roof all the time. It brought back good memories. But now wasn't the time for that. "Haley, don't jump." Haley frowned. "I'm not. I just wanted to bring you here...so you'll be spared...when this world comes to an end." "What?" I almost fell, but caught myself and fixed my position. "No, no, no...don't do it." She looked at the moon, then said, "It's too late. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. The world deserves it." Her eyes started glowing. Around her, wind swirled into a big ball of energy. It nearly blew me off the roof, but I clung on for dear life. I watched as fissures began appearing in the ground. Houses began to collapse or implode or burst into flames. And the screams. Everywhere...screaming, and more screaming... "Haley, stop it..." I pleaded, but I knew I couldn't get through to her. Her mouth was now fixed into a cruel smile. She was enjoying this...I had to snap her out of it. Because I knew there was only one thing she cared about more than vengence- me. I got up and ran at her. Grabbing her, I pulled her into a kiss. I kept the kiss going for as long as needed. I don't know how long it lasted; But, after a while, the screaming stopped. The wind calmed. Her smile faded, her eyes went back to normal. She fell back, looking exhausted. "Izzy...what..." I grabbed her hand. "Haley, I love you. Don't do this. Please. For me?" Haley looked at me, and then she smiled. "...For you. I love you too." We hugged, and I swore, for the first time in over a year, Haley was crying. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts